


This'll Work Out (And Other Lies You've Told Yourself) Tom Hiddleston X YouTuber!Reader

by Rainwing_Galaxy4611



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actors, Asexual Character, Asexual Reader, BBC, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns maybe, Genderfluid, M/M, Mainly female, Maybe - Freeform, Not really gender neutral though there will be in the future, Panromantic Reader, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, YouTube, i'll try, i'm not sure, panromantic character, slight AU, sorry - Freeform, youtuber reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwing_Galaxy4611/pseuds/Rainwing_Galaxy4611
Summary: (DISCONTINUED)Since YouTube has become such a popular medium of entertainment now, the world has begun recognising the YouTubers as their own brand of celebrities. However, tensions still run high between these new Internet Stars and their Hollywood counterparts. To deal with this, a new show - NewTube Sensation- has been put forward. Some of the most popular YouTubers and some of the most famous actors will live together for an unspecified amount of time, recording videos, attending event together, everything.As a friend of Dan and Phil since Uni, you don't think much of this advert on the BBC just before Sherlock, but when you get an email from the producers of the show, you might have to rethink your nonchalance.Let's hope you get along with whoever you're both paired with, for your own, each other's and Phil's sakes.





	1. And So, It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this website and if it's anything like my other fanfic on Quotev, it's gonna be kinda long winded. As i said in the description, you've been friends with Dan and Phil since university. You're an English with Creative Writing graduate, and were in Dan's year, so you're the same age as him. You're also from Belfast, in Northern Ireland (as that's where I'm from and it's the only place in the world I have any clue about) but moved to England for University and never moved back, and you're now living with them. You're channel is mainly dramatic readings of your work and others' too, a couple of funny stories and vlogs with the boys and some gaming and movie theories, reviews, etc.. Maybe the occasional comedy sketch. You are just as popular as the guys and are generally viewed as their 'mother' by the fan base, although shipping is kinda a thing. Dan and Phil Games is now Dan, Phil and Y/n Games, you don't participate in Dan vs. Phil's though, you're the score keeper. This is gonna be a slow build you guys, and this chapter is mainly set up for the story itself.Sorry if that bothers you. But for now anyway, please enjoy!
> 
> Y/n = Your name  
> L/n = Last name  
> YT/n = YouTube name  
> h/c = hair colour  
> e/c= eye colour  
> f/c= favourite colour  
> y/h = your (Hogwarts) house  
> f/h/d = favourite hot drink  
> y/h = your height

 "-and thank you all so much for watching! If you guys want to see more of our videos, click the link over the Genesect," you gestured behind you to the Genesect plushie one of your fans had sent you about a year ago, "and if you wanna see more of any of us nutjobs, go ahead and click right on our ugly, squidgy widdle faces! Or the links, you know." You laughed as you squeezed both Dan and Phil's faces, both making a sound of protest, even after you released them.

 "Hey! I will have you know, my mum thinks I'm very handsome." You sniggered loudly as Dan scoffed.

 "Phil, that means literally nothing." Phil moved to protest, but you interrupted before he could.

 "BYE GUYS!!" You clicked the 'Stop' button for the recording and sighed. "Welp, that was fun." You smiled as you stretched, arms raised above your head to reach maximum stretchitude.

 "Do you think Dil's gonna be alright? What happens to male Sims if they get abducted?" Phil asked, worried for his Sim son. Dan shrugged.

 "I dunno, this is the first Sims game I've played. Y/n? Any clues?" You hummed as you thought for a moment.

 "I don't know if it was this game, or if it was and a hack or something, but I think I read an article about male Sims getting pregnant if they're abducted. Don't know if it's true though." Phil looks horrified as Dan bursts out laughing.

 In case you hadn't guessed it, you and the boys had just finished another Sims 4 video, and Dil had, of all things, been abducted. This had already happened twice before with Tabitha, but never with Dil. You weren't really all that worried. Well, maybe a bit, but not too much. Phil, however, seemed to be stressing out over the subject.

 "We can't have another baby! We just aged up Dab, where's it gonna sleep?!" You patted his knee comfortingly and stood up.

 "Come on, don't worry about it. We'll work it out. Come on, let's go make you some tea, that'll calm you down. Besides, I wanna watch the new episode of Sherlock, I missed it last night. You did record it for me didn't you?" Phil nodded as he moved with you out to the kitchen, Dan still slumped in his chair, too lazy to move.

"Yeah. I may have put the recording on a bit early, so we might have caught some of the ads for the new shows on the other BBC channels, but it'll be fine."

After making Phil (and Dan, when he appeared) a cup of tea, and yourself your own cup of f/h/d, you all went into the living room, Dan quickly assuming the browsing position in his corner, and Phil plonking himself in the other, curling his freakishly long legs up under him. (Seriously, how did these two boys get their legs so long? You drank milk everyday and you only grew to y/h!)

Taking the obvious seat in the middle, you flipped off your shoes and sat, legs folded, in between the two as Phil pressed 'Play'. He was right, he had begun the recording too early, overshooting the beginning of the show by a good twelve minutes and 19 seconds, something Dan had laboriously counted for the sake of skipping it, and managing to catch the credits of the show that had been on before it. Refusing to skip to precisely the correct time (much to Dan's frustration), you settled back to watch the last two minutes and 19 seconds of adverts.

Most of them were just the average swirly ones that ended with the BBC One logo, which you didn't pay much attention to. But one began to play that caught not only yours' but the boys' attention as well. Mainly due to the large YouTube Play Button right at the center of the screen. When the overdramatic voice over began playing you couldn't tear your eyes away.

(A/n: until the bold and italics are over, the advert is playing)

  _ **"Once upon a time, twelve years ago, one little website popped into existence. Back then it was all cats playing piano and little kids biting fingers."  The screen is divided into four, two diagonally across from one another switching between cat videos, and the other two switching between some 'classic' YouTube videos. "But now..." The four screens divided into eight, then sixteen, the number growing larger and larger as the screens got more and more difficult to see. As the screens got smaller, they all began shifting colour to form the YouTube play button. "It's become a sensation!!"**_

_**The screen split back into four, switching between some of the most watched YouTube videos, including Charlie the Unicorn, Llamas with Hats, etc.** _

_**"With the popularity of these Internet Stars growing and growing everyday, we've decided to take some of the most popular YouTubers from across the world," the videos changed, beginning to show specific Youtubers, Pewdiepie, Markiplier, Smosh, JackSepticEye, Danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil and Y/C, "and pair them with some of Hollywood's most popular celebrities!" The screen began showing pictures and clips of actors and actresses. Natalie Portman, Benedict Cumberbatch, Jensen Ackles, Tom Hiddleston, Ryan Gosling, Emma Watson, Daniel Radcliffe. "These two breeds of stars are gonna learn how the other one lives! NewTube Sensation, beginning with a live show, 9 o'clock, 14th of January 2017!"** _

 

You and the boys sat in stunned silence as Phil pressed the pause button just as the ad ended, none of you quite believing what you had just witnessed. Dan laughed shortly.

 "They're joking. They've got to be joking, that's not something they can do, is it?" He turned to look at you and Phil, though neither of you were quite sure what to think.

 "I mean, they might? I'm sure that the actors will be getting paid, maybe even to act a certain way over the time they spend with the YouTubers. I don't know though." Dan snorted.

 "Well good fucking luck to the poor unfortunate souls who get stuck with an actor or actress. Probably snobbish the lot of them."

 

\---------------Time skip to two days later-----------

 

 _Good fucking luck indeed_ , you thought, staring at your laptop's screen in disbelief. Bloody hell, they've got to be joking. They've got to be, there's no way they'd want you to do something like this. You would never survive it, and you live with two other YouTubers, both of which have several hundred more subscribers than you, thousands in Dan's case. Why do they want you to be on this new show?? You get anxiety enough from your radio shows with Dan and Phil, and even in live streams answering questions and playing games, which is your element. You can't be on a  _T.V. show!_ Well, correction you can, but not a T.V. show with actual real life and attractive celebrities, especially not when you have to have one  _live with you_. Oh God in Heaven above help you.

 Picking up your laptop, an semi-new Macbook that is half coated in stickers, you trudge into the living room where Dan was slouched.

 "Dan?"

 "Yeah?"

 "Remember that ad? The one for the YouTuber Celebrity thing?" He turned to eye me suspiciously.

 "Yeah?" You lowered yourself carefully on to the settee beside him.

 "Well...I got put forward for it. I just got the email." Dan's reaction nearly sent you flying off the sofa. He flung his arms up and his head back, letting out a loud whoop before quickly scrambling to catch his own laptop before it fell from its jaunty angle.

 "Thank  _fuck_ , that means I don't have to do it. Oh thank you, glorious giant cloud deity in the sky whose existence I question constantly!!" You couldn't help but laugh quietly at his jubilance, but quickly went back to rereading the email. "Do you know who you're getting stuck with?"

 "Dan!" You smacked him gently for his tone. "I'm not going to get _stuck_ with them, it's a thing, it's voluntary."

 "So you're not gonna do it?"

 "You seriously think that  _I_ have the willpower or confidence to say no?"

 "Good point." He wiggled back into a more comfortable position for delving through Tumblr again. "So who are you getting then?" You sighed.

 "I don't know. I won't find out until the first freaking show is aired live next Saturday. I'm  _doooooooooooooooomed_ Dan. What if it's someone I'm a fan of? What if it's someone I can't stand?  _What if I have to wear a dress but I'm not in girl mode that day, it's the BBC!!!!"_ He patted your leg comfortingly.

"I know, I know, it'll suck. Good luck. But in all honesty, whoever it is, can't be that bad right? They would have to be on their best behaviour for the show right? After all, as you said, it's the BBC. Look what they did with Jeremy Clarkson." You sighed loudly and bit your lip. "So, you're going to do it?"

 "Yep."

 "Welp," he said as he stood up, "you better get started on a response email for the producers to know you're coming. Phil and I have to go empty the fourth bedroom I suppose." You smiled at him gratefully as he pulled himself up off the settee and dropped his laptop on the cushion beside you. His yell resonated through the apartment as you began typing your reply to the BBC. "PHILLLLLLL? COME ON WE'VE GOT WORK TO DO!"


	2. A Date with Destiny (And Tiny Cocktail Foods)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To get your mind off your possibly impending doom at this evening's live show, you decide to vlog your day leading up to and including the live show preparation. Heading out for lunch and a wander with the lads, before heading back to your home to tidy yourself up before your ultimate destruction. What? You're a writer, you've gotta be overdramatic.

 You pointed the camera at your face, bedhead and all, and grinned tiredly as you began recording.

 "Hey guys, it's just after ten, I just woke up. Today, I'm going to be doing that NewTube Sensation live show, which should be fun and terrifying, so before we go and get ready for that, I thought I would treat you guys to another Day in the Life video, since it's been a while since we did one. I think the boys and I are going to get lunch, and then we'll probably go stress shopping in Forbidden Planet for a while, then come back here and get changed for tonight." You pulled the camera close to your face and began whispering loudly and dramatically. "Then I'll try to sneak you guys in, see if we can't have a nosey at all the fancy things going on behind the scenes." You winked at the camera before pulling it away from your face and laughing. "Anyway, let's see if we can't find Dan and Phil." Your stomach growled. "And breakfast. That too, that's important."

 Making your way out of your room, you held the camera in front of your face, filming the hallway as you moved and hummed the tune of the Pokemon rap as you went to Dan's room. Knocking on his door, you quietly pushed it open when he grunted.

 "Hey Daniel." You cooed to the lump under the bedsheets. A mess of dark hair and tired eyes peeked over the covers to glare at you, only to pull them back up upon spotting the camera.

 "NO, GO AWAY. You are not filming me so early in the morning."

 "It's quarter past ten though."

 "GET OUT Y/N." You sniggered as you backed out of his room, leaving the groaning mess to get himself up.

 Making your way to the kitchen, you spot Phil pottering about, leaving open every cupboard and drawer, as usual. You smiled. Now would be a great time to try your David Attenborough impression.

 "And here, we have the wild Phil Lester, hunting his common prey of whole grain and dried berry cereal." Phil jumped at the sound of your voice, his shin hitting a cupboard as he leapt back with a yelp. "Oh my gosh, Phil! Are you okay, I'm so sorry." You nearly dropped the camera in your rush to help him, but he just laughed and waved you off.

 "It's fine. You okay? Ready for tonight?" The dear, he was trying to get you hyped up for tonight to try and work past the anxiety,but it wasn't working. You smiled awkwardly at him, nodding towards the bowl.

"Shall we eat first and then wake the Danosaur?" Phil smiled at you.

 "You eat, I'll go try and wake Dan." He grabbed his bowl and the camera and made his way to Dan's room. "Who knows, maybe I'll actually get footage of him!!" He chuckled, and left you to eat. You did so quickly, and, seeing as neither of the boys were back yet, you decided to hop in the shower and get ready for the day out you and the boys had planned. Forbidden Planet, more new clothes for Dan, new bedsheets for Phil, food and then back home to get changed for the live show.

 After a quick (or as quick as you can be with your h/t, h/l hair) you got out and [got dressed.](http://www.polyvore.com/calm_before_storm_chapter_two/set?id=214637002) Fiddling with your beanie over your still slightly damp hair, you walked back out into the living room to be faced with Dan, (in his pyjamas still) sitting at the island eating cereal, and Phil, who had apparently gotten dressed as well as waking up the resident oversleeper. As you walked in, Phil turned the camera away from zooming in on Dan's lowered head to you and began panning up and down your body.

 "Transformed~~." He sang happily as Dan looked up and grinned at you.

 "AAAAAYYYYYE, look at that sweet, sweet bod." You snorted.

 "Shut up. And hurry up and go and get dressed. MOVE! Move, move, move, move, MOVE!!"

 "Okay!" He shrieked, jumping up and running away to get dressed.

 

\-------------Time skip to outside because the lift and bus journeys was terrifying----------------

 

 You walked down the street ahead of Dan and Phil, who were strolling behind and chatting to the camera. The three of you were in the centre of town and window shopping. At least, you were, as you were on the look out for clothes for Dan and new bedsheets for Phil. Glancing into the window of another shop, you grinned as your eyes fell on the perfect new shirt for Dan.

 Turning back and gesturing to the boys that you were headed into the shop, you sprinted in and began searching for where they kept the beautifully bedazzled white button up shirt you had seen. Absolutely perfect for Dan, though he would disagree. Finally spotting the  _gorgeous_ shirt, you quickly rifled through them in search of Dan's size. Unfortunately, they didn't have his size. That wasn't honestly all that surprising, as it was a ladies' shirt, so even if his size were there, it would still end up as more of a crop top than a shirt. Your trip into the shop, however, was not in vain, because as you turned to leave, another sparkle caught your eye. A denim jacket, not unsimilar in style to that ridiculous hat of his, bedazzled with little sparkly (admittedly fake) gemstones. Plucking the hanger it was on off the display, you turned it's back to face you adn what you saw did not disappoint.

 On the back was a very,  _very_ over stylised tiger, looking for all the world like an orange Alolan Persian. And, low and behold, one in his size. Oh yes, fate was on your side today.

 Happily walking, almost skipping, out of the shop, you found the guys standing nearby at a decorative bench. Dan had his phone out, so it was either a Pokestop for Pokemon Go, or it somehow had it's own Wi-Fi and you had both lost Dan forever to the void. Judging by the general fussiness of Phil however, it was a Pokestop.

 "Hiya, boys. Hope you didn't have too much fun without me. Dan, I couldn't find the shirt I saw for you in your size ( ~~not a lie)~~ , so I got you a nice new jacket  ~~(Semi-truth)~~. You waved the bag in front of Dan's face, causing him to lift his head. Phil nearly leapt for joy now that you were back.

 "See, she's back now, so can we please move?" Dan pouted, shutting Pokemon Go and stuffed his phone into his pocket. Swapping the camera for the bag, Dan pulled out his new jacket, you being sure to catch both his and Phil's reaction.

 Phil began laughing hysterically at the sparkly tiger as Dan turned his head to glare at you. He spoke with a strain in his voice.

 "You are so lucky you have to look good tonight or I would smack you so hard right now." He growled through gritted teeth, Phil still howling with laughter in the background. You grinned smugly.

 "But it matches that lovely hat you got in America." Dan groaned as Phil's laughter got even louder. 

 "So that's why you got it. Fine, you're lucky I'm deciding to be pleasant to you today." He viciously stuffed the jacket back in, stalking away as Phil finally calmed down enough to walk again.

 The three of you successfully ventured around town, collecting Phil's bedsheets (he had preordered them to save hassle  ~~more like save his own skin from you~~ ) and had bought some delicious frappés before deciding to stop for lunch in a little cafe you had wandered past twice already.

 "So Dan," you moved the camera close to his face as he looked over the menu, "what are you going to order, hm?" Turning his head to look at you, and nearly head butting the camera, he laughed and pushed you back slightly.

 "I think I'm going to get a panini and a Diet Coke." Satisfied with his answer, you turned the camera on Phil.

 "And you? Are you getting a sandwich or something too?" He smiled at the camera laughing quietly at you.

 "No, I'm in the mood for soup."

 "Soup?" He nodded as you turned the camera back to you. "Nice. I'm going to get a (fav/cafe food). Ooooh, they have open sandwiches. No, no I'll get (fav/cafe food). Who's ordering?"

 "You can." Dan smirked.

 "What, why?"

 "Because you're ordering, here you go!" Handing you a twenty pound note. "A  _Diet_ Coke, remember!"

 "I know!"

 The ordering, receiving and eating of your food went by quickly, interrupted only by the usual banter and a nervous waiter asking the three of you for an autograph. You each gave him one happily, he was too sweet not to.

 The rest of the afternoon was spent exploring the shops in town and spending too much on things you know your mother would deem useless. Except for a y/H/h ( your Hogwarts house) writing and stationary set, because, as you and Dan agreed, who wasn't a slut for stationary?

 

 Heading back home, however, reintroduced that sense of dread that had been building up throughout the week leading up to this evening. You felt sick in your stomach and a slight pain at the base of your skull that you were sure was a migraine coming on. At least you would look good.

 You and Louise had gone shopping a few days earlier, picking out a nice, classy dress that stopped a bit above your knees that would look good with your cream cardigan and black cat-face flats. With your black, winged backpack (because you don't really own shoulder bags or clutch purses) and your hair down, you actually looked really nice and, more importantly, felt comfortable enough for the company of strangers. Finishing off the look with your little silver Angel wing earrings and your "She May Be Small, But She Is Fierce" necklace, you looked in the mirror and realised...

 You looked good, and felt better. You thought you sounded like a stereotypical girl, but it's astonishing what an amazing outfit can do for your self confidence.

 Confidence boost or no, that didn't stop you from awkwardly walking into the living room to show off your transformation to the boys, and it didn't stop the blush crawling up your face as Dan whistled and clapped as you twirled a little to give them a 360 degree view.

 "Someone's looking like a smexy lady!" You smiled bashfully, awkwardly fiddling with the sleeve of your cardigan as Phil moved the camera up and down your figure. Dan continued trying to pump you up. "ARE YOU READY?!"

 "No!" You laughed as he groaned at you.

 "How are you not enthusiastic about this? They're just a couple of extremely famous, extremely attractive, probably a little cynical people who are much more important to the Internet than you are." He smiled at you at the end of his little pep talk.

 "You suck Dan."

 "I know, I came to terms with that years ago." Picking up the bag you left at the side of the coach, he rolled his eyes at the fact that you were bringing a  _backpack,_ but handed it to you anyway. He pointed at it dramatically, overacting ridiculously. "In there is a camera." He paused as if to let the information sink in. "Using that camera you will film some super sneaky shots of the behind the scenes of the live show, if you can."

 "Don't get in trouble though."

 "Shut up Phil. We will be sitting on this sofa," he patted the cushion behind him, "offering you moral support and no physical help whatsoever. This is your mission, good luck." You snorted at his 'help'.

 "Thank you Dan, I don't know how I'd survive without you and your help."

 "No one does. Now, go knock 'em dead!"

 

 You thought back over Dan's words as you followed a lady with a clipboard, lanyard and a headset. You were being brought directly to the green room, since you apparently looked 'presentable enough', according to the woman you were following, unlike most of the others, whom brought their clothes with them to change in their dressing rooms. You had forgotten about the dressing rooms. Oh well. You're ready, so that's a good start. The woman rounded on you suddenly.

 "Here we are." She waved you through the door to her right, which lead into a room with a selection of chairs and a long table along one wall with food and drinks on it. You walked in and turned back to look at her as she moved away from the door. "The others will come in here when they're ready, so just sit tight. Help yourself to food if you want." She turned and left before you could answer.

 If Dan and Phil were here now, you would pull out the camera and start filming, but right now you were standing, alone, in unfamiliar surroundings. You were _not_ going to film right now. No way.

 Making a beeline for the food, you hovered beside the table that was covered in bite sized delicacies. Plucking three cocktail sausages off a plate and popping them into your mouth, you continued looking. Tiny donuts, biscuits, crackers, pate and flutes of water, champagne and, you think, juice. Picking one up and sniffing at the brim of the cup, you reeled back and set down the flute quickly. No, that is not juice. That is very much alcohol. Taking one of the flutes of water instead you took a sip and a step back. Into someone.

 Apparently in your investigation of the beverages you missed the door opening and multiple other people coming in. Turning to face the person you had bumped into, you blanched and choked on your water. Dear Christ.

 You had just bumped into Tom Hiddleston.


	3. A Spiral of Self Destruction (But Hey, You Look Great!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a good first impression. Now you just have to survive an hour or two with your new 'co-stars' and in front of a live audience, both in the studio and at home. Oh joy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I'm so bad with people introducing themselves. Also any info I use about the actors and YouTubers or their families, I'm literally just going off of what I've picked up and what I get from the Internet. I'm sorry, I know, like, next to nothing about anyone.

  _Oh frig..._ You stood, wide eyed and open mouthed. He had that rough looking beard like in the Golden Globes and he was wearing that suit from the Avengers premiere. Oh God, you could scream.  _No, don't, don't do that. That'll be weird, wouldn't it? Wait you're staring, SHIT!_

 You let out a strangled gasp, which made his eyes widen and your breath catch. Crap, last time you made that noise you were playing Outlast on your channel. He laughed that 'Ehehe' quietly, raising an eyebrow at you.

 "Are you alright? You seem a bit panicked." Your eyes get wider and you let out a loud, almost hysterical laugh. He and multiple others jump at the sound, and you winced.

 " _Jes-us,_ (y/YT/n (your YouTube name)), way to sound like a normal person, ha!" You swivelled your head to the voice and were greeted by the ever recognisable Swede grinning at you.

 "Pewds! Dude, oh my God, I didn't know you were here!" Well, at least you knew someone here. That definitely cooled your nerves down a little bit. You weren't alone with these ridiculously famous people. He snickered at you and reached around you to shake a hand you hadn't even noticed was stretched out behind you. You quickly stepped out of the way.

 "Tom Hiddleston." Felix shook his hand as Tom smiled at the both of you.

 "Felix Kjellberg. Or, as most of the internet knows me, Pewdiepie!" He nearly screamed the last word, causing a few people to jump, Tom included. Laughing quietly, Tom turned to you with an eyebrow raised. You stuck out your hand stiffly.

 "Y/n L/n, or y/YT/n. Whichever easier. Or anything really, I'm sure I've heard worse than anything anyone can come up with anymore." You stiffened up further at his concerned look. "Not that you, or anyone else here, are unoriginal, I've just had a lot of nicknames and... Stuff." Oh god, can the ground just open up and swallow you whole, _please, you're desperate._  He was smiling down at you though, so it couldn't have been that bad. His forehead furrowed slightly as he repeated the name of your YouTube channel however.

 "Y/YT/n? My nephews watch you, I think? You and two others, Dan and Phil?"

 "Oh, oh yeah! I live with them, we have a gaming channel together as well as our own personal ones." He laughed with you and Felix, before a voice interrupted you.

 "Tom!" The three of you looked around. Oh, no way, was that Benedict Cumberbatch?!? He was waving at Tom and gesturing for him to come over. Tom nodded to him and turned back to the pair of you.

 "Well, I have to go and say hi, but it was a pleasure meeting you two. Hopefully we'll see more of each other. And Y/n, I may have to steal and autograph and a selfish from you later for the lads, eh?" He winked at you as he laughed and walked away. You stood frozen and blushing slightly until Felix snorted and nudged you.

 "Smooth Y/n." You put up an air of extremely obvious false bravado and smirked cockily.

 "As cocoa butter my friend." He burst out laughing and slung an arm around your shoulder.

 "Come on, I was just coming over here to round you up before you ate all the food or had a panic attack or something."

 "Gee, thanks man." He waved off your narrowed eyes as he lead you over to the two other YouTubers present, Mark Fischbach and Thomas Sanders. You perked up, you were fans of these two but hadn't had a chance to meet them in person yet, seeing as you had had a few collabs and multiplayer sessions with Mark on Felix's channel. "Hey guys, it's nice to finally meet you!"

 "Oh yeah, you too! You were great fun to play with." You raised an eyebrow and sniggered slightly as his face paled. "I did not- that's wasn't what I meant, I mean-" You were all laughing at this point, Mark desperately trying to explain himself through his guffaws. You wiped a tear from your eye.

 "Oh man, it's cool Mark, trust me. It's fine." You turned to smile at Thomas. "Hey dude, it's great to finally meet you! I'm such a big fan of your vines dude. Disney, Pokémon, Harry Potter and social awkwardness, a man after my own heart." He beamed at you and shook your hand.

 "Stitch says Aloha!" You nearly squealed at his impression of Stitch, which set the two of you off giggling.

 The four of you sat and talked for a while, attempting to cool off your nerves.

 "So, it's just the four of us then? And an actor each?"

 "Or actress. But yes, apparently." Felix's looked between the four of you and nodded to himself. "It seems to be a pretty good line up of YouTubers at least." You snorted.

 "Yeah, two gamers, an ex-Viner-now-professional-fanboy and an Y/n. An excellent round up." Mark and Thomas laughed as Felix rolled his eyes.

 "That's not what I meant. I meant, like, I've been around since forever, Mark started a bit after me, then you a little later and then Thomas only recently. It's like YouTube across the ages or something."

 "Maybe they're doing something like that with the celebrities? Do we have any idea, who they are by the way?" Mark asked.

 "Tom Hiddleston and Benedict Cumberbatch. Not sure who else though.." Looking around, a small army of of people (makeup people, set people, camera people, sound people) were scurrying about the room and around the four celebrities, before a couple trotted over to your group, separating you and lining you all up as they chattered and explained to you what would happen.

 "Alright, you'll be going on one by one, listen for your name to be called by this man here," the lady gestured to a man wearing a headset and holding a clipboard talking with someone else, "and then just head on up the stairs and take a seat on the sofa. It's a long one, so you all should fit on it. I hope. Graham will be going down the line, talking to each of you and asking a few questions, so just relax and answer as best you can. After your introduction section, you will find out who will be staying with you and will be doing some ice breakers with them, just to make all more comfortable. Please, keep the swearing to a minimum, it is nine o'clock, but young people may still be watching." You could hear the three others behind you getting a similar talk. "And, Miss L/n, please, look like you want to be here, and not like you're going to faint."

 As she finished she slapped you on the back. You doubt she meant to do it so hard, but you were on edge and your balance wasn't always the best to begin with, so it sent you tumbling forward into Tom. Again.

 He smoothly turned and caught you, helping you stand straight again with a smile on his face.

 "You had better watch yourself, this might just become a habit." You laughed awkwardly and tucked some of your h/l hair behind your ear.

 "Well, let's hope my balance gets better than." He nodded and turned back around, just as his name was called by a very familiar voice. _When they said Graham, they meant Graham Norton. Oh God, how did he get roped into this, I thought he was doing Let It Shine??_

"Golden Globe Winner, Thomas Hiddleston!" Great, you had been so distracted you had missed the first three names. Tom jogged up the steps, fixing his jacket as he went. Oh gosh, that means you were next, was it too late to back out? Probably, yes.

 "YouTube Content Creator and Writer, Y/n L/n!" Plastering a self-conscious but still kind of nice looking smile on your face, you followed Tom up the steps, your back pack bumping against your back as you went. No one had told you to put it down, so...

 As you arrived at the top of the steps you were blinded by the lights shining down on the set. You stuffed your hands into your cardigan pockets to stop yourself from raising them. When your eyes had adjusted, you walked forward and joined the four celebrities on the couch. Tom Hiddleston, Benedict Cumberbatch, Dwayne Johnson...? ...Meryl Streep?? You were dead. There was no way you were sitting on a sofa with these people, no way.

 You didn't notice the other three YouTubers join you, apparently much calmer and more comfortable, as they weren't gaping at everything and everyone. How? How weren't the freaking out?? Maybe they could just hide it well. Your staring was cut off as the clapping finally stopped and Graham began to speak.

 "Welcome, welcome, all of you, so lovely to have you here! Alove of you," he gestured to the actors, and the Rcok, "wonderful to see you again. You four," he leaned forward in his seat to speak to the four of you, "spectacular to meet you all! I was introduced to your various styles of work this morning fabulous, fabulous! Are you, are any of you aware of eachother's work? Do you four watch any YouTube, or vice versa, do you four watch movies these four are in?" Dwayne was the first one to talk.

 "I-uh, my daughter Simone, my eldest, is a huge fan of all of your work. Yeah, she's a big fan of Vine and is always watching your dramatic readings, Y/n, their great, we love them, and Thomas' vines to, very funny, great stuff." Meryl Streep looked over the four of us and smiled apologetically.

 "I'm afraid I don't know an awful lot about what any of you do, it's a little beyond me since I'm not the biggest into video games or anything. Sorry."

 "I'm inclined to agree with Meryl, we seem to be in the same boat with this one." Benedict agreed.

 "I know about as much as my nephews throw at me whenever I go round to my mum's for the holidays." He laughed hesitantly. Graham tutted at them, almost disappointed.

 "Well, that is shameful, honestly." The crowd and the four of them, laughed. "And what about you four, any fans amongst you?" He looked at you, considering you were the closest to him.

 "Um, well. Let's see." You leaned off the coach slightly to look over the four celebrities. You put your chin on your fist thoughtfully. "Been a fan of Meryl since... Honestly I don't remember a time when I wasn't a fan of Meryl Streep, so I'm going to say always, as a safe bet. My older brother was fan of Wrestlemania for like a year before I was born, so always, again. Benedict Cumberbatch... I remember seeing you in Fortysomething and Starter for 10 but I only really remember thinking you were cool in The Hobbit, but that might be because you were a dragon." An 'ohhhh' went through the studio as Benedict sat back with a pained expression. "No, no, I'm kidding I liked you in those too. And Tom Hiddleston--"

 "LOKI! In Thor!" Mark shot out making Felix and Thomas laugh. You waved your hand at his face, pretending to slap him in protest.

 "How dare you! I will have you know, I've been a fan of the mighty Hiddleston since The Life and Adventures of Nicholas Nickleby. He was very good in it." You stated false-snottily, making Mark snigger. "What about you lot then?"

 "Um," Thomas took the helm. He pointed to each in turn to deliver his opinions. "Love, love, love and love. That's it, that is all." He laughed.

 "Yeah, I mean, you're all, like, great, _great_ actors, what's not to love, man?" Mark made a noise of agreement to Felix's words. You grinned at them. Felix turned to you and then to the audience, who was still waiting. "That's it, that's all I have to say. I like movies and The Rock is frigging hilarious. I will fight you if you don't agree." that made you laugh as you struck a pose and sneered.

 "Ay, I'll fite ye, so I will. Come here, ye wee bitch, come fite me." The rest of the sofa laughs as Graham rolled his eyes.

 "Charming, I'm sure. Anyway, we've obviously brought you here for a reason, I'm sure you are well aware." You almost laughed as yourself and the other YouTubers all had a similar idea. You looked amongst each other and at the cameras, faking confusion.

 "Wait, what?"

 "We were supposed to be here, I just turned up." Mark and Thomas looked at each other, 'confused'.

 "Did the cars not come for you?" Felix looked around, 'concerned'.

 "I was escourted here by two very burly shaved men in black suits and sunglasses who stood in my room as they made me get changed." You turned to Tom, "You were _asked_ to come here? Of your own free will?!" The four of you mumbled in fake shock as Tom laughed and nodded. you stopped when a few audience members (and Meryl, the dear) began looking at you all, concerned. "We-we were kidding.. We knew we were coming, don't worry." The audience laughed as the actors shook their heads. Graham tutted at you.

 "Will you four behave, please? Honestly."

 "Sorry Graham." You pouted, not alright with being scorned on national television. Probably something you'll have o get used to.

 "Alright. Now that we're all behaving," he glanced down the sofa suspiciously, "this is an introduction show. We will be finding out whom is with whom, and then we'll do a few little ice breaker games to get you all started, yes? Excellent, so." He whipped out a card from his pocket. "I think, we'll go in order of how your seated on the couch," he turned to the audience, "does that seem fair? Yes? Good. Starting with Meryl than. Meryl, darling, are you ready."

 "Yes." She sat up straighter, looking extremely poised and graceful.

 "You have been paired with... Thomas, Sanders. Oooooooh, you'll get along great, he's very fond of musicals." Thomas blushed and beamed. He was with Meryl Streep, lucky him. The audience cheered as the two of them nodded to each other.

 "Benedict lovely. You will be with.... Felix Kye- Kj-, Pewdiepie, you're with Pewdiepie, won't that be fun." Another wave of cheering Felix grinned over at Benedict. You laughed at Graham's attempt to brush over the trouble he had pronouncing Felix's name. It's not an easy name to pronounce.

 "Dwayne- Mr. Johnson-- Mr. The Rock, sorry did we ever sort out which you were to be called?" Graham stumbled awkwardly as Dwayne laughed.

 "The Rock'll do."

 "The Rock, all right. _The_ Rock you are with _the_ Markiplier!" Graham was beaming at his little joke. "Wasn't, wasn't that clever? I'm proud of that one actually." He commented as Mark and Dwayne waved at each other.

 "So that obviously leaves Y/n with-" It was as if time froze as you realised what that meant. If Meryl was with Thomas, Benednict wiht Felix and Dwayne with Mark, that means that you must be with- "Tom Hiddleston!"


	4. Who Knew Destruction Had Such a Nice Face (His Butt Isn't Bad Either)?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's fair to start blaming fate for today's events, since it's basically screwing you over at this point. You got paired with a celebrity that you're have built -and still have- a shrine to, if they play one more clip from your channel you might just die and becoming an isolated sheep farmer in rural Wales sounds like an amazing idea right now.
> 
> But hey, Phil's mum says "Congrats!"
> 
> Who changed your ringtone by the way?

 You were certain you were going to scream. Or die. Or scream and die. They all seemed like such viable options. You could feel Felix nudging you and he winked when you turned to look. His shit-eating grin wasn't helping, so you turned your attention back to Graham as he began talking again.

 "Well, this is excellent! We all have our pairs, so how about we organise ourselves, hm? Come on, come on, we don't have all night!" The other actors and stood to shuffle themselves around to reach their partner as you perched awkwardly next to Tom. You pulled an overly exaggerated face as you got a faceful of Mark-bum and fake gagged, making the audience laugh. The entire group shuffled the pair of you up the sofa until you were nearly right beside Graham, only separated by Tom as you shifted around, trying to get comfortable on the golden sofa. Once everyone was seated, Graham spoke again.

 "Well, now that everyone's seated, we can start with some ice breakers, can't we?" He looked far too giddy at his own words, but paused at a sound, everyone did. It almost sounded like music? A song, definitely. A very familiar song... You blushed bright red as you reached down the neckline of your dress to the strap of your bra, where you could feel you phone vibrating to the sound of Allstar by Smash Mouth. You pulled it out looking sheepish and apologised to Graham and the others around you. "Well, don't leave us hanging love, answer it!" The audience chuckled at Graham's enthusiasm as you answered the phone, mouthing sorry to the audience before turning to the side. You knew who it was without looking, only one person would change your ringtone and then call you on live television.

 "Daniel Howell, I am going to _murder you._ " You hissed into the phone, eyes burning although you knew he couldn't see. He laughed in response.

 "No you won't, you have as much upper body strength as I do, which is about as much as an avocado. How d'ya like being on TV?" Your eye twitched.

 "Oh, it's great! Especially since someone decided to call me  _after changing my ringtone._ Who could've done that I wonder?!" He giggled and another voice spoke over him.

 "Phil said his mum says 'Hello' and 'Congrats!'"


	5. I'M SORRY

So I'm really sorry about this, but I'm going to be ending the fic here. I haven't enjoyed working on it for a while and I've barely updated since I started it. I won't be deleting (hey I might even come back to it) but I will not be updating this for now.

I'm so sorry.


End file.
